


Ankle Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGWhen Albus Dumbledore hears the alarm, he is up faster than lighting. This alarm happened to be the alarm that is set up to tell Dumbledore if Harry James Potter is in danger. You didn't think Professor Dumbledore would leave Harry unprotected at his Aunt's home did you?What happens when Dumbledore, along with some order members, arrive to find nothing but a fidgeting Harry J. Potter? What happened? Why did the alarm go off?***I haven't a clue how this will turn out. This will be set when Harry is around 15 or 16... So of course, some events will be taken away.This is a 'Harry Potter on drugs, depressed, self-harm, and may be suicidal' fanfiction.***





	Ankle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to write fanfiction really... Usually it's just played out in my head!

It had been a stressful day for Albus Dumbledore. He had been away all day, trying to convince people Voldemort was back. All he wanted to do was to take a hot bath, then have a nice dinner with his Phoenix.

But, as always, relaxation doesn't seem to be a real word in the Wizarding World.

Just as Albus was taking his first seat in hours, there was a blearing sound through out his quarters. It sounded like a middle schooler trying to play the trumpet. It was really loud.

Anyone else would have thought of it as a very cruel joke, but not Albus. He knew exactly what it was. And that's why he jumped like a cat. 

That alarm meant, Harry Potter was in danger at number 4, Pirvet Drive.

In the next 0.05 seconds, Albus had contacted a handful of Order members. 

Quicker than lighting, six order members apparated just outside the protection limit of number 4, Pirvet Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know if there are mistakes. Don't forget to give me tips, too!
> 
> I know this is short... This is just like an introduction to the story (for me and for you!). Other chapters will, hopefully, be longer.


End file.
